Descobertas
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: O romance inesperado entre um dourado e um cavaleiro de bronze!


**Descobertas**

Aikohosokawa

À noite na casa de Virgem...

"Eu não entendo sua decisão! O que há de errado com o nosso relacionamento? Ou melhor, o que há de errado comigo?" Shaka tinha os belos olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas que insistiam em correr livre pela face alva.

"Não tem nada errado com você o problema é comigo. Não consigo ficar muito tempo preso a uma pessoa. Por Zeus me perdoa! Não queria te fazer sofrer, mas não dá para continuar assim, estou infeliz e vou acabar te fazendo infeliz também" Mu estava triste, mas não conseguiria mais levar aquele relacionamento.

"Você só queria se divertir comigo! Brincou com meus sentimentos. Não dá pra acreditar nisso. Vai embora da minha casa e não volte nunca mais". Shaka estava magoado, uma enorme tristeza apertava seu coração, mas não ia se humilhar por migalhas de sentimentos, não ele a reencarnação de Buda.

Mu saiu sem dizer mais nada e se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Mais uma vez machucou uma pessoa. A verdade é que ele gostava de desafios, ou melhor, dizendo, gostava de seduzir quem lhe parecesse impossível de conquistar, mas, depois que conseguia (sempre conseguia) perdia toda a empolgação, ficava logo saturado da pessoa e não conseguia se manter ao lado dela. Dessa vez achava que tinha exagerado seduziu um cavaleiro de ouro e seu amigo para depois abandoná-lo! Quando deu por si já estava em sua própria casa.

"Não adianta ficar remoendo já fiz a besteira. Agora é esperar que ele se recupere". Foi para seu quarto dormir, mas não conseguiu, pois sua consciência estava pesada, e não parava de pensar no que tinha feito.

Shaka chorava compulsivamente; a dor em seu peito era enorme, parecia que estava sendo rasgado por dentro. Seu rosto estava vermelho assim como os olhos. A atitude de Mu era inaceitável, como ele podia ser tão frio depois de um relacionamento que para ele (Shaka) tinha sido maravilhoso? Se bem que nas últimas semanas o ariano andava distante e indiferente.

"Como eu fui me apegar tanto a ele? Tenho que tira-lo da minha mente e do meu coração...".

O virginiano se levantou do canto onde se encontrava, tomou um banho e se deitou. Sentia a cabeça pesada e acabou dormindo vencido pelo cansaço.

No dia seguinte chegaram ao Santuário Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu. Os dois primeiros para visitar seus mestres Marin e Camus, já Shiryu porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer e gostava de rever os amigos daquele lugar. Assim que chegaram Pégasus e Cisne se apresaram em procurar seus mestres deixando o Dragão sozinho, esse por sua vez se dirigiu à Casa de Áries sempre gostou de conversa com Mu.

"Mu? Cadê você? Sou eu Shiryu".

"Shiryu? Que bom revê-lo! Quando chegou?". Mu apesar do largo sorriso ainda estava triste.

"Chegamos agora, Seiya e Hyoga também estão aqui".

"Que bom! Pretendem ficar muito tempo?".

"Não sabemos ainda. Mu não quero se intrometido, mas, há algo errado com você? Esta me parecendo um pouco abatido".

"Ah meu amigo! Estou mesmo precisando conversar com alguém e você me parece a pessoa ideal para isso, mas é melhor entrarmos aqui não é o melhor local para conversamos".

Entraram e foram para um cômodo decorado com bom gosto. Sentaram e Mu logo começou a desabafar.

"Você sabe que eu e o Shaka estávamos juntos, né?".

"Sim, todos sabem".

"Eu terminei o nosso relacionamento...".

Shiryu ficou surpreso e cada vez mais pasmo conforme a narrativa do ariano seguia. Ele lhe contava tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Até como se sentia em relação aos seus relacionamentos ele falou.

"Não consigo evitar, magoei o Shaka e agora não estou suportando a culpa de ter ferido um ser tão puro quanto ele". Foi assim que finalizou a história, demonstrando uma grande tristeza em seu coração.

"Não sei o que posso fazer para te ajudar meu amigo. O que vez fez não pode ser mudado. Acho que a única coisa que posso fazer é falar com Shaka e tentar animá-lo".

"Isso já seria uma enorme ajuda! Não queria que ele sofresse por mim".

"Então eu vou lá, mas, quero te falar uma coisa: tudo que fazemos na vida acaba voltando pra gente, não importa se essas coisas são boas ou más, elas sempre vêm. Por isso toma cuidado com seu coração, meu amigo. Não quero que você sofra por alguém um dia". Após dizer isso Shiryu saiu e se dirigiu a 6º Casa deixando Mu sozinho e pensativo.

"Mal sabe você meu amigo que eu já sofro por alguém". Deu um suspiro triste e se recordou que desde que concertou sua armadura e a de Pégasus havia se apaixonado por aquele Dragão. Sentiu uma lágrima solitária rolar.

Já na casa de Virgem, Shiryu entrou sem chamar. Sentiu a presença do dono da casa bem próximo a entrada. Dirigiu - se ao local encontrando um cavaleiro cabisbaixo encostado á uma parede. A figura era bem diferente da que vira pela 1ª vez na batalha da Doze Casas tão imponente e altiva que lhe causara muita admiração.

"Shaka? Estou aqui para conversamos".

Virgem admirou-se. Esperava qualquer um, menos a figura que seus olhos vermelhos viam. Não entendia aquela presença; estava realmente intrigado.

"Shiryu? O que você faz aqui?".

"Já lhe disse: quero conversar com você". O Dragão estava calmo com um belo sorriso e um olhar terno que o deixavam ainda mais lindo. Sim! Shaka pela 1ª vez reparou na beleza do cavaleiro de bronze.

"Tem coisa errada nessa história! Você só pode ter conversado com aquele ariano, afinal são amigos já há muito tempo! Se veio defendê-lo pode esquecer! O que ele fez não tem perdão e nem mesmo a deusa pode mudar isso!" Shaka se levantou e alterou o tom de voz, o que era pouco habitual para ele.

"Calma Shaka. Realmente conversei com Áries, mas não vim aqui em seu favor" Shaka se surpreendeu e se acalmou "O que desejo é ajudar você e por isso vim". Shiryu ainda tinha a voz mais doce e calma que se podia imaginar.

"Ninguém pode me ajudar nesse momento! A única coisa que quero é ficar sozinho. Agradeço sua boa intenção, mas pode se retirar. Não preciso da compaixão alheia!". Agora o cavaleiro falava com muita amargura.

"Que isso Shaka! Não é compaixão é companheirismo, amizade. Todos os seres humanos precisam disso. Especialmente quando estamos machucados e eu vim para isso: oferecer minha ajuda, nem que seja meu ombro para você chorar".

Mais uma vez o virginiano se surpreendeu não esperava uma demonstração de amizade tão profunda, havia se esquecido que o homem a sua frente era conhecido por sua lealdade aos que quer bem e se sentia lisonjeado em ser uma dessas pessoas. Estava carente realmente queria um amigo para desabafar. Não poderia mais recusar a ajuda que tão gentilmente lhe era oferecida. Abraçou o amigo, afundou o rosto em seu pescoço e chorou como nunca antes em sua vida.

"Chora meu amigo você vai se sentir bem melhor". Shiryu permanecia tranqüilo, porém triste. Não gostava de ver as pessoas sofrendo e aquele em seus braços era o homem mais próximo de deus, um ser que não pensou duas vezes em abrir mãos da própria vida para ajudar Athena, ele é leal a tudo que acredita e...

Um dos homens mais bonitos que já havia visto em sua vida! Seus longos cabelos loiros, sua pela clara, seus olhos azuis límpidos e profundos... Ah que olhos! "Que isso Shiryu esse não é o momento para esses pensamentos!". Repreendeu-se em pensamentos e voltou sua atenção ao Cavaleiro que aos poucos se acalmava.

Shaka se separou do cavaleiro de bronze olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos, o que fez Shiryu estremecer por dentro.

"Obrigado por sua ajuda. É estranho nunca termos nos aproximado afinal já se passou muito tempo desde a batalha das doze casas. Acho que sempre fiquei compenetrado nas lutas e esqueci que preciso de amigos, de pessoas ao meu lado na vida e não somente na batalha. Agora percebo que perdi muito tempo e a oportunidade de conviver com pessoas maravilhosas como você". Shaka já se sentia melhor, a dor em seu peito diminuiu significativamente já não sentia o abandono que há pouco machucava seu coração.

"Não perdemos nada, pois ainda estamos aqui e podemos sim construir uma bela amizade" Ao sorrir Shiryu parecia que o fazia com a alma de tão lindo e sincero que era o sorriso. Sorriso esse que encantava Virgem e que parecia uma luz na imensidão de tristeza na qual se sentia.

"Que bom". Shaka sorriu e em um instante esqueceu tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior sentir a presença daquele ser era muito aconchegante, diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido. Desde de criança aprendera a não se ligar nas pessoas ou nas coisas do mundo mortal talvez por isso tinha se apegado de tal maneira ao ariano: desejava compensar o tempo e as alegrias que nunca havia tido. Mas Dragão se mostrava diferente e talvez agora pudesse realmente começar a viver sua própria vida, nunca havia deixado as pessoas se aproximarem tinha dificuldade de se soltar, era hora de mudar.

"Shaka você comeu? Já passa da hora do almoço".

"Não, eu esqueci". Nesse momento Shaka percebeu que não comia nada já há algum tempo e sentiu um enorme vazio no estomago. "Estou com fome".

Shiryu riu da cara ingênua que o novo amigo fez.

"Vamos preparar o almoço". Foram para a cozinha tudo era muito organizado e bem decorado.

"Quem vai cozinhar? Eu ou você?" A pergunta veio de Shiryu que falou voltando-se para o dono da casa.

"Você é meu convidado para o almoço, então eu cozinho!".

Shiryu sentou-se à mesa observando o homem que tirava várias coisas dos armários e começava a preparar algo que ainda não definia o que era. Começaram a conversar sobre a vida no santuário, sobre as pessoas, enfim conversaram sobre a vida e o ponto de vista de cada um em relação a ela.

Shaka serviu o almoço; era obviamente comida indiana e vegetariana.

"Espero que você não se importe eu sou vegetariano".

"Tudo bem, mas o que é isso?".

"Biriani de legumes - arroz de açafrão com legumes, amêndoas, passas e temperos". Almoçaram e de sobremesa Shaka serviu Firni (creme de arroz com essência de rosas).

"Estava tudo ótimo, muito obrigado!".

"Vamos andar um pouco?" O convite veio de Shaka e logo foi aceito.

Saíram da casa desceram as escadarias, caminharam e conversaram tranqüilamente passaram por jovens aprendizes que treinavam. O dia estava agradável e se perderam em meio à conversa ainda mais agradável que o dia. Sentaram-se à sombra de uma grande árvore. Podia-a se ouvir os pássaros gorjeando e ao longe o som da cachoeira. Depois de um breve silêncio.

"Shaka não quero ser intrometido, mas..." Shiryu ficou sem jeito e bem envergonhado.

"Fala, prometo não me ofender com a pergunta". Agora era a vez de Shaka permanecer tranqüilo.

"Não me leve a mal ok?" Shaka fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Você realmente ama o Mu?".

O virginiano por um momento se entristeceu lembrando da noite anterior, pensou por alguns segundos, tempo esse que lhe pareceu horas de tão profundos que eram os pensamentos e memórias.

"Não! Quando ele se aproximou de mim achei que era um sentimento verdadeiro, aquele ariano sabe seduzir muito bem, é um homem lindo e encantador, mas agora percebo que o que sentia era a necessidade de ter uma pessoa do meu lado e não amor. Você imagina como me senti com um homem como ele interessado em mim? Sempre me achei sem jeito para essas coisas e não me considero um homem que chame a atenção dos outros. Me acho muito sem graça!".

HAHAHA...

"Que isso Shaka? Você é um dos homens mais bonitos e desejados desse santuário! Como pode dizer um absurdo desses?". Shiryu bem que tentou, mas não conteve a risada; era difícil acreditar que um homem tão lindo não tivesse auto-estima. Parou de rir e reparou que o companheiro tinha na expressão um misto de surpresa e confusão.

"Não precisa fazer essa cara. O que falei é a mais pura verdade, pergunte a qualquer um. Você nunca reparou em como vários cavaleiros te olham?".

"Não". Shaka se sentia realmente atônito; não imaginava que alguém o desejava. Sorriu satisfeito, seu ego tinha inflado bastante com aquela afirmação, ainda mais vindo de um homem tão lindo. Olhou fixamente nos olhos do cavaleiro.

"Você também acha isso?". O olhar de Shaka estava diferente, meio felino e parecendo que buscava a resposta no fundo da alma do Dragão.

"Sim, eu também acho". Shiryu ficou sem graça, desviou o olhar de maneira a deixar seu rosto de perfil para o outro que admirou mais uma vez toda aquela perfeição, percorreu com o olhar aquele pescoço que convidava às carícias e também pode ver parte do peito bem definido que aparecia graças a dois botões abertos. Sentiu um forte impulso, mas se conteve e também desviou o olhar. Não iria estragar tudo (a amizade que acara de conquistar) apenas por desejo. Shiryu também havia sentido um forte desejo, mas não ousaria tentar alguma coisa agora. Mesmo que Shaka negasse tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento e não era hora de começar outro.

Permaneceram um longo período em silêncio, à tarde já ia caindo, o sol pintava de alaranjado o céu, uma brisa suave tocava-lhes o corpo. Enfim o cavaleiro de dragão quebrou o silêncio.

"Ta ficando tarde, temos que ir".

"Claro!". O virginiano não gostou muito. Ali estava tão agradável!

Levantaram-se e começaram a caminhada. Durante todo o percurso continuaram mudos, ora se olhavam, ora caminhavam apenas pensando.

Enfim chegaram às Doze Casas.

"Você vai subir?" Shaka olhou novamente nos olhos do amigo, mas não da forma de antes.

"É melhor não. Tenho que procurar Seiya e Hyoga". Na verdade é que a tentação era muito grande e não iria suportar ficar mais tempo sem tentar nada.

"Tudo bem".Shaka ficou meio decepcionado, mas subiu para sua casa usando as escadarias que passavam atrás delas. Era difícil entender, não tirava o cavaleiro de bronze da cabeça ele era tão perfeito que parecia irreal.

"Vai ser bom ter um amigo como ele. Somente amigo! Não vou confundir as coisas!". Shaka falava confiante em si mesmo. Achava que tudo o que estava sentido era fruto de sua carência e nada mais. Tomou um banho sentou-se á entrada de sua casa vestido com uma calça clara e uma camisa sem mangas.

"Não posso confundir as coisas! É só amizade!". Tentou tirar aquela história, ou melhor, aqueles sentimentos da sua cabeça, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Lembrava-se de cada minuto na companhia daquele homem. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro, ouvir a respiração calma, ver aqueles lábios e aquele corpo perfeito. Quando saiu do transe em que se encontrava já era bem tarde e foi dormir.

Shiryu estava deitado há algumas horas e não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Estava inquieto mexia-se a todo instante.

"Quer ficar quieto Shiryu!!!!!!!!" Seiya quase gritando falou. "Parece que tem formiga na sua cama! Você não ta me deixando dormir!".

O cavaleiro de Dragão nem deu importância às reclamações do impaciente amigo. Mesmo assim levantou-se e saiu da pequena casa em que estavam os três. Era a casa de Marin, ela não se importava com a presença dos Cavaleiros ali, afinal passava quase todas as noites na casa de Leão.

"O que esta acontecendo comigo? Aquele cavaleiro não sai dos meus pensamentos! Droga! Logo um alguém que não pode ser meu!". Estava confuso, mas percebia claramente o que começava a sentir por aquele homem. "Não dá para acreditar que isso ta acontecendo comigo. Ele pode negar, mas o Mu ainda é dono daquele coração. Como eu posso competir logo com o ariano? Ele tem um milhão de qualidades além é claro de ser muito lindo e atraente".

"Não se desvalorize tanto" Shiryu olhou assustado para trás de si e viu o cavaleiro de pégasus parado na porta da casa.

"Eu falei isso tudo em voz alta?". Estava encabulado, tanto que as bochechas ficaram rosadas.

"Falou em alto e bom som" Seiya tinha o tom brincalhão de sempre o que deixou o outro ainda mais sem jeito.

"Não se preocupa. Sei manter um segredo. Se você quiser conversar eu to aqui viu?".

"Eu sei, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer e conversa não vai mudar essa situação" Shiryu tinha o ar de um guerreiro vencido e conformado com a derrota.

"Não fala assim! Isso é um absurdo! Você pode ter quem quiser, até mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro. Não desista sem pelo menos tentar. Isso não faz parte de você lute sempre pelo que deseja meu amigo. O máximo que vai acontecer é ele te dar um fora e se isso acontecer aquele loiro não te merece e eu estarei aqui para te oferecer meu ombro". Seiya deixou transparecer toda a confiança e força de vontade que possuía afinal aquelas eram suas mais fortes características.

"Talvez você tenha razão meu amigo, mas ele é a reencarnação de Buda! E o pior esta apaixonado por outro".

"Esse lance de reencarnação é pura bobagem ele é um cavaleiro como nos nada mais... ta bom sei que ele é mais evoluído e blá-blá-blá, mas isso não é problema. O que pode ser chato é essa história do Mu, mas nada que um bom amasso não resolva. Pega ele de jeito e faz ele esquecer aquele chifrudo... ops foi mal! Faz ele esquecer o Mu".

"É talvez seja possível, quem sabe?..." Shiryu sentiu um pequeno calor crescer em seu peito. Era a esperança!

"Já chega de conversa vamos dormir, o dia hoje foi muito cansativo". Seiya abraçou o amigo pelos ombros e saiu puxando para dentro da casa. "Se você ficar aqui como um zumbi ele vai levar um grande susto e sair correndo quando te ver, ai sim vai ser difícil conquista-lo!". Enquanto isso o outro apenas deixou-se levar, chegou no quarto e deitou viu pegasus fazer o mesmo e em menos de um minuto apagar em um sono pesado. Olhava para cima tinha um pequeno sorriso de satisfação aos poucos o sono veio e acabou entregando-se ao deus do sono.

"Acorda! Isso não é hora de dormir! Já passam das 09:00!" A ordem veio de Hyoga que de uma só vez acordou os dois amigos.

"Que é isso seu pato sem graça?! Me deixa dormir em paz!". Seiya estava revoltado, já Shiryu deu um pulo se assustou com a maneira que foi acordado.

"Passa das 09:00! Não pode ser!" Não era normal ele demorar daquela maneira, mas como tinha dormido muito tarde nem percebeu a hora passar. "Não precisava ser tão grosso Hyoga!".

"Em relação á você até concordo, mas pra acorda esse ai só no grito!".

"Ah é?" Seiya pulou em cima de Hyoga e eles começaram a "lutar" dentro da casa provocando alguns estragos. Enquanto isso dragão se aprontou e saiu da casa, deixando as "crianças" sozinhas.

Queria subir até a sexta casa, mas teve duvidas se lembrou da conversa com Seiya. Começou a subir escadarias.

"Será mesmo que ele pode ser meu mesmo?". Novamente tinha pensado alto felizmente estava sozinho. Deu meia volta ia descer.

"Shiryu" Era a voz de Shaka que vinha descendo. "Bom dia! Tudo bem com você?".

"Tudo ótimo. Ia visitá-la, mas não queria incomodar". O cavaleiro ficou sem graça nem conseguia olhar o rosto do outro.

"Não precisa ficar acanhado, somos amigos". Shaka estava contido com voz calma e mantia os olhos fechados. Não queria olhar novamente a alma do amigo; poderia não resistir. "Já que pretendia me visitar vamos para minha casa tomar um chá?".

"Claro! Eu adoro chá". Naquele momento ambos esqueceram a vergonha que sentiam, a companhia um do outro parecia fazer todo o resto desaparecer. Novamente se perderam em uma longa conversa que durou o dia inteiro.

Assim a semana passou tranqüila, todos os dias os dois cavaleiros se encontravam para conversar, para andar pelo santuário, enfim para ficarem um do lado do outro, pois não mais se imaginavam sem esse contato. E mesmo estando sempre juntos Shiryu não tinha coragem de se declara e Shaka tinha medo, para ele era melhor ter o dragão ao seu lado como amigo do que não te-lo de jeito algum, preferia sofrer calado, pois bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu convencer-se de que era só amizade. Sentia muito mais por aquele cavaleiro de bronze, sentia o seu próprio corpo aquecer com a presença e esfriar com a ausência, sentia que poderia viver o resto da vida olhando para aquele rosto ou simplesmente sentindo a presença tão marcante. Não podia esconder de si mesmo estava amando! Não era o mesmo sentimento que tinha pelo ariano, o que se passava em seu coração agora era mais calmo, quente e agradável e por isso mesmo mais impossível de se tornar real.

Depois de mais um dia em companhia do Cavaleiro de Virgem, Shiryu desceu as escadas. Quando estava chegando ao fim ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Parou e olhou para trás deu um lindo sorriso.

"Aries! Boa noite! Tudo bem com você?".

"Nem tanto assim. Precisamos conversar". O ariano tinha a voz ríspida e quase impunha que o outro lhe seguisse. Entraram na 1ª Casa e se dirigiram para a mesma sala da conversa de dias atrás.

"O que esta acontecendo? Nunca te vi assim!". Shiryu estava preocupado nunca havia visto o amigo tão tenso.

"Sou eu que pergunto: o que esta acontecendo entre você e o Shaka?". O cavaleiro de ouro tinha a voz alterada e a face rubra de raiva, de ciúmes.

"Não precisa se alterar. Me desculpa, mas acho que isso não é do seu interesse, seu relacionamento com Virgem já acabou não adianta voltar atrás e ciúmes agora não adiantam. O que você quer com o Shaka afinal? Joga fora e depois quer de volta?". Agora foi a vez de Shiryu se alterar, estava indignado não podia acreditar na cena que presenciava depois de todo que fez o ariano estava reivindicando o ex-amante.

"E quem disse que eu me importo com aquele cavaleiro?". Dito isso Áries parou e olhou para o cavaleiro atônico á sua frente, totalmente perdido e sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Sem pensar o cavaleiro de Áries foi ao encontro do outro e o beijou sem ser correspondido. Shiryu o afastou. Com carinho, mas o afastou.

"Se você pensa que vai me enganar, que vai me seduzir pode esquecer. Sei que tenho diante de meus olhos um homem lindo e muito atraente, mas estou apaixonado por outro. Não quero te machucar, porém preciso ser sincero: o único homem que meu coração deseja se encontra na sexta casa. Além do mais tenho certeza que eu represento só mais um desafio para você e não quero sofrer. É melhor deixar as coisas como sempre foram e esquecer o que aconteceu nesses últimos minutos". Shiryu permanecia sóbrio, tranqüilo e demonstrando muita certeza e segurança em suas palavras.

"Eu te amo! Amo como nunca imaginei que fosse capaz, faria qualquer coisa para permanecer ao seu lado! Nunca duvide disso! Compreendo seu temor, sei que já errei muito, mas isso não significa que errarei novamente e sou capaz de aceitar tudo se você estiver do meu lado. Fica comigo? Posso tirar aquele cavaleiro de sua mente e de seu coração é só me dar uma chance!" Mu estava novamente com o corpo colado ao do outro, com uma das mãos segurava-o pela cintura e com a outra pelo pescoço, tinha a voz meio chorosa e os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

"Da minha mente pode até ser, mas do meu coração é impossível! E você sabe que eu não seria capaz de estar com você pensando em outro, nunca gostei de mentiras nem de fazer os outros sofrerem. E seria isso que aconteceria: você iria sofrer, pois não me teria de verdade. Sinto muito, mas é melhor acabar com essa história logo". Novamente Shiryu afastou o amigo com um olhar terno e triste. Era como se pedisse perdão por não corresponder aos sentimentos de alguém que tanto estimava.

O cavaleiro de Áries novamente segurou o amigo.

"Um beijo! Somente um! Pra nunca mais eu prometo". Ele tinha a voz suplicante e chorosa.

Shiryu não conseguia negar aquele pedido. Entregou-se a um beijo ardente, mas que para ele era sem sabor. O ariano percorria todo o interir daquela boca que tanto desejava demonstrando paixão e percebendo a frieza do outro.

Enquanto isso uma figura loira, com olhos cheios de lagrimas deslumbrava aquela cena que lhe parecia repugnante e da mesma maneira que entrou, saiu sem ser percebido. Shaka havia decidido que já era a hora de esquecer o ressentimento pelo ariano e retomar a amizade por isso tinha ido até a 1ª Casa, entrou sorrateiro, pois sentira a presença do Dragão e quanto os encontrou se deparou com aquela cena horrenda!

"Tenho que ir" Shiryu viu o olhar apaixonado e decepcionado do amigo, mas não podia ficar mais tempo ali. Sai e sentiu um enorme aperto no coração. A figura da Shaka lhe veio a mente e algo lhe dizia para volta á companhia do virginiano. Pensou por alguns minutos e não segurou o impulso começou a subir as escadarias.

Enquanto isso o dono da 1ª casa observa-o em seu percurso.

"Um dia, quem sabe! Paciência é a minha maior virtude".

Quando chegou em sua casa Shaka sentia perdido, enojado, frustrado! A única coisa que vinha à mente era tomar um banho para tentar esfriar a cabeça. Apressou-se a entrar em um banho frio. Shaka mantinha as mãos contra a parede, a cabeça baixa enquanto a água fria percorria o corpo magro, porém bem definido, nem se quer tentou conter as lágrimas que deixam os olhos muito vermelhos. Quando saiu mal se secou e vestiu somente uma calça branca. Sentou-se na cama afundando o rosto nas mãos.

Nesse instante o Cavaleiro de Dragão entrou, apressou-se na direção de seu amado.

"Shaka o que aconteceu? Por que esta chorando?". Shiryu estava quase chorando também era muito difícil vê-lo daquela forma e não consola-lo como queria. Sentou-se ao lado do amado com uma das mãos o segurava pelo ombro e a outra afastava as mãos daquele rosto perfeito. Shaka limitou-se a deitar colocando a cabeça nas coxas do outro, aconchegou-se e continuou a chorar. Shiryu quase não agüentou a cena deu uma enorme vontade de... Melhor nem pensar!!!!!!!!! Começou á acariciar o rosto suave afastando algumas mechas loiras.

"Por Athena Shaka me conta o que aconteceu!". Shiryu tinha a voz suplicante.

"Vi você beijando o ariano". Shaka falou, mas não disse tudo o que queria.

Shiryu gelou! Shaka ainda ama aquele cavaleiro. Um dor enorme abateu seu coração ia chorar, mas resistiu.

"Me perdoa, por favor! Aquilo não significou nada. Foi insensibilidade da minha parte, ainda mais sabendo o que você sente por ele..." A dor só aumentava nem mesmo nas batalhas mais duras tinha sofrido tanto quanto agora.

Shaka viro o rosto e encarou o amigo, nesse momento Shiryu não conseguiu segurar e em um instante estava beijando aqueles lábios suaves, sendo correspondido com igual ardor. Sentindo o calor e que Shaka correspondia ao beijo Shiryu não conseguia parar, abraçou Virgem levantando-o e tornando o beijo ainda mais profundo. Uma ultima lágrima rolou nos olhos de Shaka, mas essa era de felicidade! Da mais sublime e pura felicidade! O beijo foi interrompido e se seguiu em abraço forte cheio de amor.

"Eu te amo meu anjo loiro, amo muito!".

"E eu amo você". Shaka e Shiryu se esqueceram do mau entendido da 1ª Casa, alias esqueceram-se de tudo entregando-se a paixão que lhes corrompia a alma e o corpo.


End file.
